dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Demonic Culture
'''Demonic Culture '''differs from species to species but overall, shows general trends. While sometimes similar to human culture, has its differences mostly due to the ability to move between two forms as well as the presence of elemental powers and how they affect how demons interact with and perceive the world. Food and Nutrition Since demons vary in size and shape so greatly, their energy requirements depend on the size of the demon, the element the demon controls, and what they are capable of eating. The exception to this is plant demons which themselves have extensions of plants growing from them are able to produce some of their own food via photosynthesis. The appetite in their human scales based on the energy requirements for the demon form. The physiology of the demon dictates what they can handle to eat in human form as well such as an intolerance to lactose products or an affinity to meat products. Elements seem to have a large affect on cuisine. Different cultures have produced different dishes that are catered towards demons of similar elements to them. Examples of demon food: * Black charred meats are favored snacks by fire demons * Diatenatious earth dishes as well as salty dishes are favored by earth demons * Frozen fruits or skewered meats and veggies are favored by water demons with an affinity for ice * Holy demons favor brightly colored foods while shadow demons might like darker colored foods. Demon cuisine also contains other demons both lesser and greater. This sort of demon cuisine is banned in populated cities such as Seryy as it is a major health hazard for humans unless it is carefully prepared like pufferfish. Demons also produce their own alcohol using demonic plants or plants bred by plant demons. These liquors tend to be very potent and are capable of producing a deep state of intoxication as well as hallucinations depending on the type of liquor. Art, Design, Architecture, and Fashion Demonic art and design generally tends to be less structured and much more organic than the human variety. Demons also tend to have more freedom with physics than humans do. For example, earth demons can manipulate stones to great grand statues or monoliths as well as used the different pigments of earth to make art literally in stone. Plant demons can bend branches and twist vines to create topiaries or functional bridges, benches, etc. Wind demons who compose music can change the local acoustics to make unique sounds. Architecture in particular is made organically both in construction and design as it tends to incorporate what is there rather than clearing the land. The success of the architecture is of course dependent upon the ingenuity of the demons and their respective elements. While architecture in rural areas in non-regulated, architecture in cities such as Seryy must be regulated as it might be a hazard if there were to be a catastrophe that would lead to damaging the building. Due to having two different forms and the pressure-- from either their own culture or human culture-- to be clothed, demon fashion can be quite exquisite. More humanoid demons occasionally develop their own fashions by incorporating their element into the production or design of the clothing. More bestial demons may or may not dress themselves in demon form but will decorate their horns, tails, ears, etc. in their human form. Religion, Mythology, and Folklore The wide variety of demon species allows for different cultures and inherently produces different moral codes to act upon and different stories of how the world was shaped into the way. Many of these different religions do have something in common as they seem to centralize around the different demon monarchs revering them as gods. These religions differ with information depending on how elusive the monarch is. Linguistics and Communication Depending on the demon form physiology and proximity to humans, linguistics tends to vary greatly between demons. If demons in their demon form are incapable of producing an audible language, they may have a form of communication that centralizes around their element such as light signals in holy demons or morse code like signals in electric demons. There seems to be a base language that most demons understand, however. Trivia * That one bar in Seryy sells demon liquor. A+++ would recommend. Category:World Info